Ayase Haruka
Perfil thumb|250px|Ayase Haruka *'Nombre:' 綾瀬はるか (あやせ はるか) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ayase Haruka *'Nombre real:' 蓼丸綾 (たでまる あや) / Tademaru Aya *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hiroshima, Japón *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Padres y hermano. *'Agencia:' Horipro Sobre Ayase Haruka Nació el 24 de marzo de 1985 en la la ciudad de Asaminami, prefectura de Hiroshima. Su familia consiste en su padre, su madre y una hermana. En su juventud estaba interesada en el deporte, jugó al baloncesto durante la escuela secundaria y llegó a competir en la región de Chugoku Ekiden. Luego, durante su primer año en la escuela secundaria superior, Ayase comenzó su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo con éxito en una audición para la 25ª Caravana de Talentos de Horipro. Al principio sus padres se opusieron a que su hija siguiera una carrera en el mundo del entretenimiento, pero cedieron una vez que se dieron cuenta de su vocación. Dramas *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Gibo to Musume no Blues (TBS, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017) *Okusama wa, Toriatsukai Chuui (NTV, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Kodaike no Hitobito (Fuji TV, 2016) *Seirei no Moribito(NHK, 2016) *Never Let Me Go (TBS, 2016) *Kyou wa Kaisha Yasumimasu (NTV, 2014) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *JIN 2 (TBS, 2011) *Hotaru no Hikari 2 (NTV, 2010) *JIN (TBS, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyou (Fuji TV, 2009) *Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Urami no Daisho (Fuji TV, 2009) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) ep.1 *Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hotaru no Hikari (NTV, 2007) *Byakuyako (TBS, 2006) *Tatta Hitotsu no Koi (NTV, 2006) *Hero SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *Akai Unmei (TBS, 2005) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *Kyokugen Suiri Coliseum (YTV, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.6 *Fuyuzora ni Tsuki wa Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you ni (TBS, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Koufuku no Ouji (NTV, 2003) *Otoko yu (男湯) (Fuji TV, 2003) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 2003) ep.1-2 *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi (Fuji TV, 2003) *Boku no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kaze no Bon kara (NHK 2002) *Cosmo Angel (コスモ・エンジェル) (Tokai TV, 2001) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 SP (NTV, 2001) ep.7 Películas *Tonight, At Romance Theater (2018) *Honnoji Hotel (2017) *A Man Called Pirate (2016) *Stone Monument (2016) *The Kodai Family (2016) *Galaxy Turnpike (2015) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *All Round Appraiser Q:The Eyes of Mona Lisa (2014) *Riaru Kanzen Naru Kubinagaryu no Hi (2013) *Anata e (2012) *Akko-chan: The Movie (2012) *Hotaru The Movie: It's Only A Little Light In My Life (2012) *Princess Toyotomi (2011) *The Incite Mill - 7 Day Death Game - (2010) *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2009) voz *Rookies (2009) *Oppai Volleyball (2009) *Ichi (2008) *Happy Flight (2008) *The Magic Hour / Za Majikku Awa (2008) *Cyborg She (2008) *Hero (2007) *Samurai Commando Mission 1549 (2005) *Jam Films S (2005) *River of First Love (2004) *Jam Films (2002) segmento "Justice"} Programas de TV *Cosmic★Angel (コスモ★エンジェル) (Tokai TV, 2002) *Shinashō naikaku (品庄内閣) (TBS, 2001-2002) Anuncios *'2018: All Nippon Airways FEEL THE SKY *'''2017: Coca-Cola *'2017:' KIKKOMAN CORPORATION *'2015:' Panasonic DIGA *'2015:' Bridgestone Corporation *'2014:' SEIKO Rukia *'2010-2014: '''KFC Japan *'2013:' Coca Cola Sokenbicha *'2011-2012:' Nintendo Super Mario 3D Land & Super Mario Bros. 2 *'2011:' Takeda Pharmaceutical *'2011:' Coca Cola AQUARIUS *'2008-2010:' Kirin Beverage Raw Tea *'2010: Panasonic LUMIX *'2009: '''Panasonic VIERA One Seg *'2007-2009: Kirin Namacha *'2008:' Ezaki Glico Pretz *'2007:' Toyota Ractis *'2007:' Panasonic Viera *'2007:' Ezaki Glico Giant Cone *'2006: '''P&G Max Factor *'2005-2006:' KONAKA *'2005:' Ootsuka Seiyaku Pocari Sweat *'2003:' P&G Pantene Vídeos Musicales *Mr.Children - Future / 未来 (2005) Discografía Singles Digital Singles Reconocimientos *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actriz por Gibo to Musume no Blues *'2018 VOCE BEST COSMETICS AWARDS:' The Most Beautiful Face of the Year *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer):' Mejor actriz por Gibo to Musume no Blues *'2016 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual): Mejor actriz por Kyo wa Kaisha Yasumimasu *'2013 16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: '''Mejor actriz por Yae no Sakura *'2011 69th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor actriz de reparto por JIN 2 *'2011 15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: '''Mejor actriz de reparto por JIN 2 *'2010 66th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Hotaru no Hikari 2 *'2010 14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actriz por Hotaru no Hikari 2 *'2010 63rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por JIN *'2010 33rd Japan Academy Prize: Actor más popular por Oppai Volleyball *'''2009 52nd Blue Ribbon Awards: Mejor actriz por Oppai Volleyball *'2008 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi *'2008 21st Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor actriz *'2007 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: '''Mejor actriz por Hotaru no Hikari *'2006 48th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor actriz de reparto por Byakuyako *'''2004 42nd Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor actriz de reparto por Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu *'2000 25th Horipro Talent Scout Contest: '''Ganador del Gran Premio de la Campaña de Personalidad Curiosidades *'Educación:' Teikyo University Junior College. *'Aficiones: 'Ver películas y el karaoke. *'Habilidades: '''Deportes, carrera de relevos y el baloncesto. *"Ayase Haruka" no es su nombre real, sino más bien elegido por los fanáticos en una encuesta realizada cuando hizo su debut. *Hizo su debut como cantante con su primer single "Period" lanzado en su 21 cumpleaños. *Ella fue elegida sobre 723 chicas para el papel de Hirose Aki en Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu. *Hizo la voz al japonés del personaje Violet Parr en la película de pixar "Incredibles" (2004) y "Incredibles 2" (2018). Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ayase Haruka.jpg Ayase Haruka 2.jpg Ayase Haruka 3.jpg Ayase Haruka 4.jpg Ayase Haruka 5.jpg Ayase Haruka 6.jpg Ayase Haruka 7.jpg Ayase Haruka 8.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Gravure idol